Of The Stars Episode 07 / Transcript
“Ah, Rubellit, I’ve heard, you have a Live next week?” Emerald wondered. “Uh, yes!” Rubellit answered excited. “It will be a live show that will push my career to the sky!” She said excited. “Now, now. You are overdoing it again.” Amethyst sighed. “I’m not. It’s something really important. My next year is planned. I will hardly have any free days. Work and school and the Guardian Angels. It can be exhausting.” Rubellit sighed. “Well, then you can be happy that you are not alone.” Topaz said smiling. “I am! You can’t guess how much stress that would be if there were only Amy and I!” Rubellit said nodding. “It might be easier to remember, but harder for the little Heather!” She added. “Easier to remember, huh? I think you can remember a group of warriors better than only two.” Amber then said. “More protagonists are just as good as only two.” Rubellit said. “Alright, but next time you and Lavender are in a pinch, don’t cry for the Guardian Angels.” Sapphire said, hopefully joking. “You are joking, right?” Rubellit said, trying to laugh. “That’s hard to tell…” Diamond said. “Eh?” Rubellit wondered surprised. “Well, now. Since when are you teasing others?” Loo wondered, looking at Diamond. “Must be a side effect of spending so much time with you.” Diamond said thinking. “Can we stop worrying about Rubellit now?” Amethyst sighed. “Whatever you are talking about. You can stop now. Because Ruby is here now!” Ruby said as she approached the others. “Sorry you had to wait, but my parents had something really important to tell us.” She added. “Apparently, my cousin will come over for a few days.” Ruby said. “…” Topaz looked at Ruby, surprised. “Akira-san, huh?” Amber said. “I haven’t seen him in a while… right, Topaz?” Amber said looking at Topaz. “Huh….” Topaz sighed. But then Robin came rushed into the room. “Change your plans, Ruby. Everyone!” She shouted. “He is here!” She added. “Already?!” Ruby wondered, walking out of her room. “Wait… What?! What’s going on here?” Topaz wondered. “What is that all about?” Loo wondered looking around, but the others didn’t know either and Amber had already left the room, dragging Topaz with her. OPENING After the opening, the group has gathered outside the Feather Bell. It was a calm day, which was surprising for the time of a year. A car was standing in front of the restaurant and an about 20-year-old, or even older, guy was standing in front of it. “It has been a while!” He said with open arms. “Akira!” Robin called happily and started hugging him. “Weren’t there two of you?” Akira wondered. “Nope. There was just one Ruby and one Robin. That’s how it always was and always will be.” Ruby complained with her arms crossed. “Now, now Ruby. Don’t be so harsh.” Amber said smiling. “I’m not harsh!” Ruby said surprised. “No? Then what’s with that tone?” Sapphire wondered. “You sound like someone ate your candy.” She added. “She just needs a hug!” Robin said smiling. “Oh, then I won’t disagree to this!” Akira said, hugging Ruby and Robin joined him. “Feeling better now?” Akira wondered while hugging her. “… I would if I could breathe.” Ruby answered. Then the two stopped hugging her. “Stop complaining.” Robin complained. “You are the one complaining!” Ruby said surprised. “I’m not complaining at all!” She complained. “You did just complain.” Loo mumbled. “Ha, see!” Robin said victorious. “Huh? What are you talking?!” Ruby complained. But then she smiled, knowing something to tease him with. Something else than calling Diamond ‘Dia’, which doesn’t really tease him. “What’s up with you, do you need a hug? Want a hug?” Ruby wondered, approaching him. “No!” Loo said backing down, pushing Diamond before him. “Now, you are so using her as a shield now.” Ruby said doubting. “You can hug her.” Loo answered cold. “Could you two please settle that without me?” Diamond wondered. “Not possible.” Loo said shaking his head and Diamond sighed. “Now, what can I say to this? You have gathered many people here. Just to worship me. You didn’t have to!” Akira said joking. “And we didn’t we were here before Ruby knew that you’d arrive here.” Sapphire said. “What, all of you?” Akira wondered surprised. “Yep. All eight… I’m sorry. I mean nine of us!” Rubellit said. “I’m sorry, just always forget to count you, Low.” Rubellit said apologizing. “Never mind. Just act like I’m not here.” Loo said, joking of course. “I’m trying.” Sapphire replied. “Amazing. You have quite many friends, Ruby, Robin.” Akira said impressed. “Yeah, they are kinda sub-friends of mine. Because they are all Ruby’s friends.” Robin explained. “Ruby? They are all… only your…?” Akira said surprised. “Hm… Many things happened lately. But you know, not all are new to you…” Ruby started. “No, I know. You,…” he pointed at Rubellit. “…I’ve seen you before.” He said. “You have?” Rubellit wondered. “My pleasure.” She said excited and bowed. “…I wasn’t talking about Rubellit.” Ruby complained. “No, my best friends are still here too.” She said grabbing Topaz and Amber. “Amber and Topaz!” “Aha, of course!” Akira said laughing. “The little Topaz.” He said, putting his hand on her head. “Hey, I’m not little!” She stuttered. “It’s starting.” Amber mumbled and Ruby nodded. “Sure you are. You have been and you’ll always be.” Akira said joking. “I-I wouldn’t be so sure if I was you!” Topaz said, turning away from him. “Aw, Topaz. What’s wrong? Aren’t you over your feelings yet?” Ruby wondered. “Shut up.” Topaz said. “I don’t get what’s going on.” Amethyst said while watching the situation. “Easy. Topaz used to have a crush on Akira and now she’s acting like that never happened.” Robin explained. “Used to…?” Loo wondered. “It seems more like she still has.” He said. The others just nodded. “It’s all a bit complicated.” Robin said and then sighed. “It’s not complicated!” Topaz shouted. “I-I’m fine.” She said, trying to calm down. “Are you sure you are?” Diamond wondered. “Sure, why shouldn’t I?” Topaz mumbled. “So, how’s Kyoto?” Amber wondered. “It’s much bigger than this town!” Akira said. “But I’ve got to know it after a while. I mean I had time.” He added. “And you were driving here yourself?” Rubellit wondered. “I’ve been to Kyoto once!” She added. “Jup, I have. Not that big of a deal.” Akira said, looking at his car. “Hear that? He can drive.” Sapphire said, standing right next to Loo. “Ha, I don’t need to be able to drive. I can go way faster to a place than a car can.” He answered. “Really? I’d like to see that.” Akira said joking. Of course, he didn’t take his statement seriously. “Uh, well…” Sapphire mumbled. “That’s…” Loo stuttered surprised. “Anyway, I was…” Akira started but was then interrupted when a little girl shouted: “How cute!” The girls shouted. “Huh?” Akira turned to her. The girl was about 11 – 12 years old and had black hair. “This is so cute!” The girl repeated, pointing at the little plushy that was sitting in the back of his car. It was a pink elephant with a violet ribbon. “Ah, that.” Akira said. “That’s Sally.” Robin said. “We saved money to buy it as a present for Akira before his family left Feather Castletown.” Robin explained. “You still have it…” Topaz mumbled. “That’s really cute.” The little girl. “Ah~ I’m sorry if I interrupted you or something.” She said. “Ah, don’t worry about it, ‘kay?” Akira said smiling. “Huh, look at this, if this keeps on, he’ll beat you at being nice to children.” Diamond said, of course talking to Loo. “Something is wrong here.” Loo mumbled. “Yeah, that Diamond said something that makes you c-u-t-e.” Sapphire said laughing. “And you don’t even do anything against it.” “Ah~ my name is Ruri by the way!” Ruri, the little girl, smiled. She then put her hand at the car, looking at it serious. “Nice to meet you.” She then bowed in front of the group. “Nice to meet you too, Ruri. I… guess.” Amethyst said. “May I ask you a question?” Ruri wondered. “My family moved here just yesterday, and I didn’t get used to the town yet, of course. So… could you tell me how I get to the…” Ruri started but a strange sound interrupted her. “W-what’s that sound?” Akira wondered. Then a dark Aura came from the car. “Ah, you guys should go away from the car!” Ruby shouted, grabbing Akira’s hand and Robin took Ruri’s. “What’s happening?” Ruri shouted as the car started transforming. “Don’t worry. We’ll deal with that!” Topaz said. “You two, get somewhere save!” She said. “Wait, what would you guys want to do?” Akira wondered. “Believe us. And now go!” Ruby said. As soon as Akira and Ruri were gone the girls transformed. “Everyone's dreams and the rainbow colored miracle! Guardian Angels Of the Sky!” the original six angels shouted. “We are the Guaridan Stars!” Heather and Lavender shouted. Meanwhile, Loo observed the surroundings. “That’s strange. There’s a monster, but no one that’s controlling it.” He mumbled. “Doesn’t matter, we will finish it anyway.” Cyan said and was about to attack. But Saffron was faster. “Hm…” Azure sighed. “Today, I doubt that Crimson should be the warrior of passion.” She mumbled. “Yeah, when it comes to Akira, she always gets passionate.” Crimson said laughing. “Anyway, let’s don’t fall back!” she said and also attacked the Jewelrayu. After a while, the girls managed to knock out the monster. “I will finish it.” Saffron said. But then purple thunders came from the sky. “Is Break around somewhere?” Heather wondered. “Unlikely. The power is not strong enough.” Loo said. “Nothing can stop me!” Saffron said. A thunder was about to hit her but she reached her hand to it. The thunder hit her hand and she probably took some damage but then neutralized the thunder. “Saffron, are you alright?” Whitney wondered. “I’m fine.” She said. “She’s the warrior of electricity after all.” Heather said nodding. “I’m really happy.” Saffron mumbled. “I’m happy that he kept Sally.” She said and appeared in front of a black background. Then she rose her head, drawing a curl with her right hand. Then she shouted: “Cut through!” The curl got sparkly and Saffron grabbed the curl, which turned into a large ribbon in that moment. Then she shouted: “Electric Golden Ribbon!” And aimed the ribbon at the Jewelrayu. The ribbon caught the monster and trapped it. Then Saffron let go of the ribbon and turned away. Then the Jewelrayu got defeated with many electric shocks. “Shocking.” Sienna said about the attack. “You girls…” Akira said, slowly approaching the girls. “You are…” He said. “On the run!” Crimson said, turning away, seeing that Loo has already disappeared. ‘cause it would be really terrible if Akira saw him with them. So the girls disappeared. “W-wait!” Akira called but couldn’t stop the girls. “Wondering about girls… where is Ruri-chan?” He sighed. A little later, again at the Feather Bell, Akira was checking his car. “I hope everything is still alright.” Akira mumbled. “I’d say, the most important thing is that Sally is fine, right?” Amber said laughing while holding Sally. “Yeah, no… not really. It would be way more terrible if the car itself was damaged or something.” Akira said. “How rude!” Robin shouted. “What do you expect?” Ruby said. “Seems like Akira is a typical boy. Nothing is more important than the car.” She added. “You know, if something is broken, my dad could fix it.” Amethyst said. “That would be helpful. But I prefer to do it myself.” Akira said. “Even more typical boy!” Robin complained. “I can’t believe I used to have a crush on something like…that.” Topaz sighed, while point at Akira. “I can’t believe you have feelings.” Loo said. “That surprised me too!” Topaz agreed. ENDING Category:Transcripts